


Singapuram: a History

by Inkn1ght1



Series: Bhalla writes [3]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, history of singapuram, singapuram, written by Bhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: Singapuram fascinated the Yuvraj of Mahishmati and he decided to write. the history of a city of thieves.





	Singapuram: a History

**Author's Note:**

> For Baahubali Summertime Challenge. Fortnight 2: Bhumi by team Kuntala

Once this was a sprawling port. The river Maheshwari flowed through this country rushing, and screaming, like it was late for tea with the Rajmata.

_oh,_

_Bhallaladeva waited with his pen aloft. hmmm!_

~~_Rajmata wasn't alive when Maheshwari was flowing._ ~~

_Like any good writer, yuvraj Bhallaladeva sat still pondering over which word to substitute Rajmata with. And like any good writer, after three hours of dried up pens and balled up papers, he decided to leave it as it was. After all, there was no one who could replace the Rajmata. Then he continued._

Singapuram got its name from sanskrit. Singa meaning lion, and pura/puram meaning city. The Lion City. Wasn't that nice?? That was what the people, historians and others believed.

But the truth? It was supposed to be pronounced Seengapuram, not Singapuram. You see, there are no lions in Singapuram, never was. The forests of Singapuram was never suitable for the lions. The foliage was thick and heavy; there are not enough gazelles, or bison in Singapuram. But there was an abundance pf elephants. The verdant green forests watered by Maheshwari grew plantains, sugar canes, and other delicacies that was loved by the pachyderms. And they lived there happily ever after.

Nope.

Now, let us come to the present. Singapuram is not famous for either the once powerful Maheshwari , or the elephants. It is famed across the seven mighty rivers for one thing and one thing only. Thievery. Singapuram is the bazaar for burglars, thieves and other such personnel residing in the underbellies of affluent cities. But was it always such? It was, as I said, once a mighty port. Close inspection of the histories of this city (can we call it that?) lead me to believe that indeed it was always like this only.

The port city of Singapuram, four centuries ago traded in goods of the horn variety. Yes, Horn . Elephant tusks, Rhinoceros horns, and pretty samba deer horns.

~~_Oh nice. I dont think Lions ate Samba deers. The horns!!!_ ~~

That is how Seengapuram came to be known as that. Seenga meaning horns and puram meaning city. The Horn City. The city that traded in horns of animals. The city prospered. Hunters came to make names. Merchants came to make money. Ships from the seven rivers made a point to stop here. Kings and Queens of far away nations paid good money for elephant tusks and rhino horns. And the animals paid the price. There was no king of the city. The city governed by a Council made up of Merchants and Hunters.

in time, money ousted the hunters and made them employees. Money made the merchants fight amongst themselves for the meagre elements of the forests. Animals died in scores. They weren't being replenished because they weren't hunted by conscientious predators.

This caused many merchants to leave for greener pastures, and Singapuram came under the rule of Mouliraja, the hunter merchant. He employed hunters who part timed as his goons. His rule attracted all sorts of criminal elements. He peddled in forest ware, animal skins, medicines made from animal bones, etc apart from the main products. The main products were dwindling. There were no more rhinos now. The respectable ships stopped coming to Singapuram.

Instead, the far away kingdoms send their disreputable ones, pirates and privateers. They looted neighboring cities and made the neighbor kingdoms wary. The neighbors complained but Mouliraja was an emperor in his own world. The neighbor kingdoms, including our very own Mahishmati stopped trades with Singapuram. Sanctions were made, our ports were made stronger.

~~_We once killed many pirates. That's one history I love._ ~~

When the others kept away, even the far kingdoms, Singapuram fell into despair.

A network of spies of the neighboring kingdoms took it upon themselves to eliminate the threat that was Singapuram. The city had money, soldiers (goons) and were desperate. If left alone, the leader of the spies (from Mahishmati, I bet) said, Singapuram will turn to us to loot and plunder. Better nip this in the bud. They formed the Band of Seven, the Saptabandhu. They had already infiltrated Mouli's inner camp. And they killed him off quietly, looted his treasury and went their seperate ways, never to be seen again.

Rumors bred that Mouli ran away with his money. His goons fought among themselves for power and Singapuram fell to ruins.

Then , as if that wasn't enough, mother nature took her revenge. It was her sons and daughters that were killed, her forests plundered. Maheshwari flooded in the monsoons. She swept whatever remained of Singapuram away and then killed herself in the sea.

now.

There is only a stream, if we may call it that, that lives where Maheshwari roared through. A gorge so deep, it could kill you if you looked down. The forest all died, no more elephants, or sugarcanes. All that remains is a bunch of thieves and the memory of a city.

_r ~~ereading: wow, I am good. Hope Indra likes this.~~_


End file.
